Pretty Rhythm Years After
by Brooke2001
Summary: The story of MARs as they grow through the years. A continuation of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Rated T just in case.
1. Three Years Later

"3-2-1 MARs!" the members of the popular idol group, MARs cried. They were preparing to go on stage for a prism show. Aira, Mion, and Rhythm were all dressed in their original idol outfits.

"And now," the MC yelled, "Please welcome to the stage, MARs!"

Aira, followed by Rhythm, then Mion all walked out onto the stage.

The crowd went wild. "We love you Aira!" "Go for it, Rhythm!" "OMG, it's Mion!" the fans all called.

The song started, "Let's dance together, go for it, go for it! Do you want to dance with me?"

"Fresh Fruits Basket!" Aira called as she did her well-known prism jump.

"Heartful Splash!" Rhythm yelled.

"Do-Re-Mi-Fa Slider!" Mion called.

The song continued, and all the members of MARs looked at each other and nodded.

They all jumped at once and..

"Aurora Rising Dream!"

The song ended and the fans clapped and cheered.

MARs waved goodbye to their fans, and exited the stage.

Rhythm and Mion immediately stalked off in the opposite directions, leaving Aira by herself.

Aira sighed to herself, knowing that they were having another argument.

She then put her street clothes on and started to walk home.

Rhythm was fuming. "How could Mion tell Hibiki that I like him?" she thought, "I know it's true, but still!"

Her mood improved drastically when she smelled some meat cooking at her house.

"MEAT! MEAT! I LOVE MEAT!" she yelled, scaring her father who was at the stove.

"I'm glad," replied her father, turning back to the meat in the pan.

Mion sat down on a wooden bench in the park and sighed. "Why did Rhythm care so much about what I did?" she thought.

She eventually drifted off into a light sleep. "Lucky!" she heard faintly. It sounded like a familiar voice. She weakly opened her eyes and saw Waturu, of all people standing there. "Hiya Mion!" he said enthusiastically. When she didn't respond, he slightly frowned. "I have something to ask you," he said, being more serious then before. "Yes?" Mion asked.

Aira opened the door to her parents bakery. "I'm home!" she called. "Great!" her father called back, "That handsome boy better now be with you!" "He's not, don't worry," she replied.

She then went up to her room and turned on her Prism Pod. She had a text from Shou. She blushed deeply, and it said..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Love and Fights

"Mion," Wataru, said while scratching the back of his head nervously, "I-I like you, like a lot."

"Phew that felt good to say," he muttered to himself, and then turned to the blonde Prism Star. "So.."

"..." Mion had to comprehend what she just heard. How could the boy she had been so mean to, like _her_?

"I-I," she stuttered, "I like you to, Wataru." A huge beam appeared on his face and he grasped Mion in a huge hug.

"Just kidding!" she cried, sticking her tongue out and doing a peace sign. "Wait, what..?!" he said, but she was already gone.

Aira looked at her Prism Pod, and there lay a text from Shou. It read.. "Aira, meet me at the Prism Stone Shop at 9, and don't bring anyone else."

Aira's smile was so huge it hurt her jaw, but she didn't care. "Is this a date!?" she thought, "I better go pick out my outfit!"

Aira ran over to her closet and grabbed a super cute hot pink lace dress. She decided to go with fancier shoes than normal, so she grabbed a pair of silver 3" heels.

"Bye, Papa!" she yelled, as she ran out the door.

"Wait a second!" he yelled, "Are you going to see that boy who is slightly cutter than me?" "Ummm...," Aira muttered.

"Stop bothering the poor girl!" her mother appeared, and grabbed her father by the ear, "Go ahead, Aira."

And Aira ran off into the night.

Rhythm stuffed some ramune into her mouth. Even after eating meat at home, she was still hungry. She was happily eating when she caught a glimpse of someone familiar at the window. The person entered the restaurant and..

President Asechi had just finished meeting with Jun about the new MARs clothing line, and MARs' upcoming world tour. Dollar signs flashed in her eyes as she sat down and ate her melon bread. "I'm going to make millions!" she cried, and it echoed through the empty halls of Pretty Top.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Why?

"Hibiki?!" Rhythm said, with ramune hanging out of her mouth, "Is that you?"

"Hello, Rhythm," the handsome, blue-haired boy said, "It's nice to see you."

Rhythm blushed a shade of crimson red and looked down at her feet, covered up with light blue sneakers.

"About what Mion said," she said nervously, "It's true, I do like you."

Hibiki smiled and put his arm around Rhythm, "Well, guess what?" he said, mischievously, "I like you too."

Rhythm gasped and looked up at the boy star. She then smiled more than she had in three years.

Wataru collapsed on the bench that Mion had sat on before. "How could she just reject me like that?" he muttered, " I have been so nice to her, maybe it's time for a change..." He sighed and leaned back and looked up at the star-filled sky.

Aira arrived at the Prism Stone Shop at 8:58 PM. She peered in the window and saw Shou sitting at a small silver table. She entered the shop.

"Hi Shou-san," she said, blushing. "Hi Aira," he replied, not looking up from his book.

"Watcha reading?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood, and get a conversation started.

"It wouldn't interest you," Shou replied coldly. Aira sighed and sat down on a purple couch, on the other side of the room.

"Why would he be so rude?" Aira asked herself, "He's always been sweet."

She gazed out the window, and he continued to read his book. After about 20 minutes she left in tears.

The next day, MARs was called to President Asechi's office by Jun.

"Girls," the President said, "I have some great news, in a couple weeks we will be launching your clothing line!"

"Shou wil design it, and it will be sold all around the world."

"We need one of you to be his assistant," the President added, and Mion and Rhythm pointed towards Aira.

"Great," thought Aira, sarcastically, "Now I have to spend time with someone who hates me."


	4. Advice

Hibiki smiled back at Rhythm and sat down across from her. A waiter came over and he ordered some ramune and a soda.

When the food arrived, he began to eat. "So, how have you been, Rhythm," he asked casually, still eating.

"G-good, you?" she said nervously looking at her food. "I have been great. With the Callings on tour and everything, I have been quite busy,..."

he went on. Rhythm smiled and nodded at the boy sitting across from her. She then looked out into the night and smiled.

Wataru walked back to Pretty Top, where he knew Jun would be working. He needed to talk to his friend about what had just happened.

Sure enough, Jun was sweeping the floor in Studio B. Wataru entered and told his friend about everything that had just happened. Jun thought about what he had just heard, and responded with, "Sometimes a maiden's heart lead her afar, but she will return." He then turned and left, leaving Wataru alone.

Aira arrived at her house still softly crying. She entered her house and then stood her father. "What's wrong, Aira?" he asked, "Did that boy hurt you?!" Aira shook her head and ran up to her room. She quickly changed into her pajamas and lay on her bed. She pulled out her Prism Pod and began texting Rhythm and Mion about what had just happened. No reply. She sighed and closed her eyes. Just then, 3 small taps could be heard at her window. She opened her eyes and...

(Sorry for the short chapter, have been busy)

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. The Player

Aira opened her wet eyes, tears still pouring down her rosy cheeks. She had just heard three small taps at her window. "Who could that be at this hour?" she muttered, while slipping on her pink bunny slippers and walking over to the window. She drew her pink and white polka dotted curtains and pulled the window open. Aira peered out the window and saw Jun standing there.

"Jun?" she said weakly. "Ah, Aira-san, I have come to tell you what the gods have in store for you!" he cried triumphantly.

Aira groaned, but nodded slightly at Jun, who began speaking, "A red rose, is a red rose, but also a white rose," he said carefully.

"Hmm?!" Aira, tilted her head sideways: confused. "A red rose upon being delivered, " he continued, "will change into a white rose faster than you will think..." And with that the tall man disappeared into the pitch black night.

Aira thought about what Jun had said. "Eh," she shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever!"

The next day, MARs was gathered at Pretty Top for their daily practice session. All the members were speaking to each other, and it was a bright and happy morning. Mion clutched a latte in her hand and her Prism Stone Bag in the other. She had not gotten much sleep.

Callings arrived a few minutes later. Aira was crushed to find a blonde haired girl clutching Shou's arm and kissing him every few seconds. "Jerk," she whispered under her breath. Shou smirked at her and turned around to kiss the girl. Aira stormed into the practice room, threw the disc into the CD player, and immediately started dancing. Rhythm and Mion soon joined, looking apologetically at Aira. By the end of the day, Aira was sweating bullets and was ready to take a long, hot shower. Shou appeared out of the Callings' practice room, as Aira was leaving, this time with a dark haired girl trailing behind him.

Aira ran down the street, sobbing her eyes out...

TO BE CONTINUED

(Sorry I have been gone so long, school has been keeping me busy)


	6. Sad

(Sorry about the lack of updates, could not log in. But I'm back! :) Thanks for all the reviews!)

Aira awoke, her eyes still swollen from hours of crying. She sat up, and realized she still have her street clothes on. Aira sighed and heaved herself out of her messy bed.

She trudged downstairs smelling something sweet. Her mom had made her favorite breakfast, pancakes with pink hearts! Yum!

Aira's mom always seemed to know when something was going on. Aira sat down, and dug in.

About an hour later, all the members of MARs and Callings arrived at Pretty Top. Shou had yet another girl, this time a red haired, girl under his arm, and kissing her every 2 seconds.

During lunch break, Shou's girl sat on his lap. Aira sighed and bit into her sandwich.

Jun, annoyed, went over to Shou and asked them to stop flirting, and to take it elsewhere.

"Oh, sorry, Jun..," Shou smirked, "we need to have... uh... some fun."

And on that note he picked up his girl and walked out the door.

Aira whimpered into Mion's shoulder while Rhythm patted her on the back.

Just then, Shou walked in, looking guilty.. He said, "...

TO BE CONTINUED

(Sorry it was short :P)


End file.
